Besides Me
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: My yearly one-shot for Wicked's anniversary, in which Fiyero wants to know what his girlfriend is doing tonight.


**Happy 12th anniversary, everyone! Here, enjoy my yearly Anniversary One-Shot. :)**

* * *

"Psst! Hey, Fae! Fae! _Faaaaae!"_ Fiyero whispered. He saw Elphaba bite her lower lip as she continued writing. They were in rehearsal for the upcoming fall play, and Elphaba had been granted the title of director, which was actually quite a frequent occurance. Fiyero, meanwhile, was playing one of the main supporting protagonists in the show, and they were currently rehearsing a scene that his character was absent from, so he was sitting in the audience seats in the second row until he was needed onstage, and Elphaba was right in front of him in the first row taking notes on what could be improved on and other things of that general nature.

"Faaaaaaae!" he repeated.

Finally, she sighed heavily.

"What, Fiyero?" she muttered.  
"...Hi," he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Is that all?" she asked.  
"Um...I wanted to know what you're doing tonight. Besides me, of course."

She let out a rather uncharacteristic squeak as her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her head snapped up, her pen slamming down onto the binder full of notes and stage directions and such that was sitting in her lap. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they turned to look at her in confusion. She pursed her lips tightly, then closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, slowly letting it out.

"Don't worry about it, everyone," she said, "go on about your business. I'm going to leave Boq in charge for a little bit. Fiyero, you and I need to talk. _Alone."_

So saying, she stood up and began making her way towards the auditorium door. Fiyero stared after her for a moment, then got up and followed. Boq shot him a questioning look on his way past the Munchkin, to which he responded with a shrug.

As soon as Fiyero was in the lobby, Elphaba closed the door to the auditorium, then turned to face him with wide eyes.

 _"Really,_ Fiyero?" she said.  
"What?" he asked. "What'd I do?"

"'What are you doing tonight besides me?' Was that _really_ necessary?"  
"What? I don't get why it's a big deal. I mean, it's the truth, so..."

"But you don't need to go around saying that sort of thing in public! What if someone had heard you?"  
"Fae, we're hardly the first couple to have pre-marital sex, and we're definitely not gonna be the last."

"That's not the point! The point is that someone could have heard you, and think about what that would have done! The rumors, the—"  
"Elphaba, sweetheart, since when do you care what other people think about you? What happened to 'I don't give a damn about my bad reputation,' huh?"

"This isn't about my reputation, Fiyero, this is about—"

She sighed and shook her head.

"What?" he asked. "What is it about? Tell me so I understand what's bothering you."

There was a pause.

"...What if Nessa found out?" she said finally.

Fiyero stood there absorbing this.

"Fae..." he said quietly. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a ragged breath. Fiyero instinctively went over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"Fae," he repeated, "if Nessa ever found out, then I promise you, I would take full responsibility."  
"But then you would have to take blame for something that wasn't entirely your fault," Elphaba protested.

"And that is something that I would gladly do," he countered. "Elphaba, I would do _anything_ for you, do you not understand that? You are everything to me, and there is nothing I would not do for you. I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to."

He put a hand beneath her chin and tilted her face upwards, then kissed her softly. It wasn't long before she was kissing him back.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.  
"It's okay," she said quietly.

They kissed again, and Fiyero smiled against Elphaba's lips, running his hands through her hair.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. "Oz...If I could, I'd throw you down on that couch and make love to you right now."

"What, that closet at the Ozdust wasn't good enough for you?" she quipped.  
"That, my dear," he said, "was excellent recreation."

"Oh, is _that_ what you call it?"  
"One of my favorite forms."

They grinned at each other, then their lips met once again. For a moment, they just stood there like that, totally abosrbed in each other. Then the door opened and Boq poked his head out, and they pulled apart to look at him.

"Um, hey," the Munchkin said, "don't mean to interrupt, but things are getting kind of crazy in here, so is there any chance you can come back in soon?"

"Yeah," Elphaba said, "just a clock-tick, we'll be right there."

Boq nodded, then disappeared back into the auditorium.

"I better get back in there before they tear the place apart," Elphaba said.

"I'm right behind you, beautiful," Fiyero replied.

Elphaba grinned, then turned and headed for the auditorium door. As she grabbed the handle and pulled it open, Fiyero couldn't help but give her ass a light slap. She turned and grinned at him, and he flashed his trademark lopsided smile at her as he followed her into the auditorium.

* * *

 **:) Again, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**


End file.
